let's play a game!
by jess'ssj
Summary: bulma and vegeta on a hot and sweaty day? vegeta wants to play a game but will he be able to win when bulma set the stakes higher then the game maker? time to turn the tables / lemon! rated M for a reason, you has been warned peoples!
1. Chapter 1

**Lets play a game!**

OKAY SO FOR THE GUYS THAT HAVE ALREADY READ THIS AND ARE RE-READING IT ;) I WONT TELL...ANYWAYS IVE EDITED IT AND ADDED A FEW MORE DETAILS AS I WASNT COMPLETELY SATISFIED. ANYWAYS, IF YOUR NEW...PREPARE YOU SELF ;) AND enjoy...

This a one shot lemon for bulma and vegeta. Rated M for obvious lemon, you has been warned ^_^

Hope you like it as much as i enjoyed writing it ;D okay creepy, anyways enjoy!

Vegeta had been training in back garden for the past couple of days after finding out he had once again broken the GR. The control panel was completely destroyed after vegeta lost his temper on the blasted machine.

"the gravity will not increase! Woman this infernal machine has once again...broken...down...on...ME!" he bellowed as he smashed at the buttons and the finally gave it a final hard blow, exploding the emergency power source and the majority of buttons as his sweaty muscular arms pounded down on the panel.

"well if you didn't beat the shit out of it and listen to what i had told you before, vegeta, you wouldn't be in this mess! I told you the panel only goes up to 200X gravity until its next upgrade. But no the impatient prince once again acted out before using his under sized brain, maybe if you showed me a little respect and stopped barking orders at everybody, you might actually be liked around here!" she titled her head in a sarcastic manner.

"how dare you talk to me like that woman! I could crush you within an instant" he moved in closer to her and she backed against the GR wall.

"and if you so much as wag your tongue in such a disrespectful manner to me again woman, you will pay for it severely" he lent in closer to her face until their noses were barely touching. Vegetas arms tensed up against the wall behind her, arms outstreched and level to bulmas head. Bulma stared straight at him, wary as to what was going through his head. He would never touch her and if he did goku would kick his ass for sure. She gulped and vegeta smirked at the fear in her eyes. he was wearing a very devious and dominating mask. bulma pulled her back slightly in disgust. she knew guessed at what was going on through his head but didnt know for sure.

'when he say's punish does he mean...?' bulmas cheeks went red at the thought.

vegeta simply looked her up and down, taking in her curvy figure. her body was held tight in a pair of skinny, dirty jeans and a torn up white t-shirt. her hair was tied up in a messy bun. small strands of hair fell out and some on her face, complimenting her features. he face was nude apart from a small amount of lip gloss and mascara. the rest of her face caarried light smudges of oil. she had been working in her fathers office helping to fix up a new robot for vegeta to no doubt train upon and then smash to pieces. vegeta pulled his eyes up towards hers and he pulled away from her and he stalked out of the GR.

Vegeta was now kicking and punching mid-air. He could not sit and do nothing all day. Some training was better than no training, after all, its all he knew. Training and fighting. He grew tired after a few hours and decided it was time for a small break, a refreshment perhaps. his blue shorts were becoming tighter with each kick as he felt the sweat build up and irritate him.

He grabbed his towel from the near by seat and wrapped it around his neck and walked into the kitchen, sweat dripping from his chiselled chin as he wiped his forehead.

"woman, i require a drink!" he bellowed but no reply came.

"Woman!" ...still no reply.

'where is that blasted woman' he thought to himself. Vegeta was now growing impatient. He flung his towel onto the table and he heard distant sounds coming from the front garden.

"HA! UH! HA HA! HEYA!"

'what in the name of kami is that sound?' he followed the grunts and groans to the front garden and opened the front door to see a very sweaty bulma practicing martial arts in nothing but a pair of pink spandex shorts and tight black crop top. Vegetas eyes widened as he watched the woman in curiosity. Her movements and her ass moving and jiggling which each attack. He tilted his head slightly and saw bulma turn to the side raising her leg and kicking the air. "HA!"

'wow, this woman has an amazing body' curves in all the right places. Her boobs a size D bouncing with each swing and kick, her cleavage glistening with sweat and making them look larger than they actually were. Her stomach flat and shiny and her ass...So firm and round yet it had a jiggle to it. her firm thinghs and tight calves rising and falling to the ground. her hair had fallen from her bobble and she had given up on tying it back so many times and let it fall on her shoulders.

Bulma turned to see a pair of eyes examining her.

"yes vegeta, can i help you?" she looked at him in curiosity, putting her hands on her waist, panting.

Vegeta quicky snapped out of his daze but not before bulma realised what he was doing. His face quickly turned serious. "yes woman, i require a fresh drink."

Bulma raised an eye brow "well there's plenty in the fridge vegeta, just help yourself, geez" she frowned and returned to her 'training'.

Vegeta dropped his arms and scowled.

"woman! I did not ask for you to tell me where i can get one but for you to get me one. I am far to busy at the moment to amuse you in such pathetic verbal sparring today so i suggest you do as i tell you"

Bulma stopped and turned to face him and an angry look was etched into her features.

"vegeta ive told you, im not your slave and i have things to do as well you know... oh and by the way my name is bulma! Not woman!" she retorted with a smug grin.

"look if you don't shut your over used mouth i will be forced to shut it for you. I have no patience for your stupidity today woman so get to it!"

Bulma sighed and gave in. 'stupid, who's he calling stupid? Bastard of a man can talk cant he?"

Bulma stalked over to the door way and passed the victorious prince as he smirked at his triumph. She walked into the kitchen, vegeta close on her heels and reached for the fridge. Vegeta stood next to the table and folded his arms. His stance screaming out royalty.

Bulma bent down to reach for the cold cans of cola, giving vegeta an eye full of her perfectly shaped ass and then some. He gawked at her, leaning to the left to get a better view and almost fell to the floor before bulma stood up and turned to the now, fidgety man standing a few feet away.

"hey vegeta, what's got you all quite" she looked at him knowing full well what he had been doing, in fact she put that extra curve in her spine for him to see. He glanced to her face and retorted

"nothing to do with you woman" he walked over and grabbed the drink from her hand and poped the lid, guping down the cold drink. Trickles of liquid running down his chin and onto his chest.

'oh my kami! His chest is so huge and sculpted...sweaty and just plain sexy.' She bit her lower lip as vegeta lowered the can and placed in on the bench, wiping his mouth. He looked over to the woman and saw the expression on her face as she moved closer to him, taking slow sexy, hip swinging steps. Vegeta noticed the extra swing in her hips and he started to lick his bottom lip. She etched closer over to him until she was nipple distance from his chest. His face dropped as he looked down to see her chest now press against his own and he fell backwards onto the table, her nipples erect and resting on his chest. The look in her eyes, the look of lust and desire. He gulped and she moved her hands up his chest, touching and grazing every curve and ridge in his chest. He bit back a growl. Bulma slipped her long hair behind her ear as she leaned into his ear and whispered

"i know what you've been doing for the past few days, you think i haven't noticed" her voice was low and husky as she traced her finger around his pecks, feeling every ripple and movement they made as she touched a sensitive spot near his nipple.

"ive seen you watching me in the garden and around the house." His face dropped as he realised he had been caught out "but its only fair that i had to return the favour...and i liked it" she started to nibble on his ear now and vegeta let slip a low moan of pleasure. His crotch area was starting to grow increasingly tight. He needed to release himself and soon before it became unbearable. Bulma took note of his situation and began to lick and kiss around his neck, teasing him to no end, his breathing picking up the pace until he grabbed he by the waist, turned around and dropped her on to the table. He knew what was coming next.

Bulma pulled her top of releasing her breasts from the tight top n which they were trapped. They bounced on her chest as she threw the top to one side. Vegeta took in this sight and took advantage of them

'so gorgeous and plump'.

He began to massage her breasts and nibble and suck them. Bulma swung her head back in pleasure and entangled her hands in his long spikes as vegeta latched on to her left breast. He finaly released them and bulma pulled his head forward to meet her lips. she kissed him violently as they both swung their heads side to side, pressing their bodies together and their groins rugging against each other. Vegeta took the hint and ripped off his shorts and threw his trainers across the room while bulma pulled off her shorts to reveal a very wet sight in which vegeta gawked at with lustful eyes. She blushed as he presented himself to her. she never thought would happen. Sure enough she had dreamed and fantasised about this moment but never thought it would happen. he was enormous, how the hell was she going to take him like that. she was sure about one thing though. the pleasure was going to be overwhelming once he got going. Bulma pulled him closer to him as his erection pressed against her wet slit. They both moaned loudly and vegeta grabbed her ass and lifted her up to insert him self.

"you sure your ready for a real man, woman?" he said, teasing her.

Oh kami yes vegeta, im ready." He raised and eye brow and smiled as he slowly slipped himself inside and she flung her head back, a moan escaping her lips. "ugggh, your so tight woman" she swung her head towards him.

"of course vegeta, ive been taking kengel lesson privately and practising them when you've been fighting your robots. Now's my chance to put them to use" she winked at him as he pushed further into her, holding her ass firmly in his grasp as she moaned at the feeling of his large cock moving towards her G spot. She grabbed his ass cheeks and was rewarded with a growl for his throat. He nuzzled his head into her neck and he started to move in and out of her. They both drownded in each others moans and sweat was forming on vegetas hard pecks as he began to pick up the pace

"oh kami, yes vegeta! Yes!" he was banging her up against the table as it squeaked under the hard movements and bucking hips. bulma started tightening and releasing her mucles earning loud grolws and groans from her prince.

"fuck woman, let loose so i can move..." he wanted to move but fuck if it didnt feel amazing.

bulma giggled and let him loose slightly and vegeta stared at her with a dominating glare.

"want to play a game?" vegeta panted

"ugh, oh kami...what did...you have...ahhhhhh...in mind?" she whispered through moans of pleasure.

Vegeta was vigorously pounding into bulma now, earning a scream from her as he continuously hit that special spot inside of her.

"you cant moan or say another word while i fuck you got it, not until you come. Then you scream my name."

"Ahhhhhh...you being fucking serious? Okay then, you cant come till i say you can, okay?" bulma moaned back.

Vegeta looked up at her with disbelief. A hard bargain but it would be so worth it. "kinky are we?"

They started back up again and vegeta threw bulma onto the floor and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Her face screamed it all. It was killing her, not being able to make a single sound as vegeta banged the fuck out of her on the cold floor over and over, his moans and groans echoing of the walls as he pushed deeper into her than he did before going balls deep, bulma scrathing her nails down his hard, muscluar back, leaving traces of small blood wrapped his hand around her head and kissed her passionately, inserting his tongue as they explored each others mouths, moaning into each other. vegeta pulled away and started sucking on her neck, Her face contorted in pleasure but she quickly threw her hand over her mouth, concealing a muffled moan. Vegeta looked at her as he felt her walls started to clap down as she reached her climax

"OH VEGETA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He ws satisfied with the results so mush so it was brining him to his brink.

"ah, ah, ahhh vegeta. not yet" she whispered as more waves of pleasure rushed over her once again. Hot and sweaty vegeta was growing more and more frustrated and it was becoming unbearable for him to continue with out blowing his load into bulma. He scrunched up his eyes and sweat was dripping from his forehead as bulma was feeling another climax coming.

"oh kami yes, yes ohhh vegeta im gonna come...again ahhhhh oh yes!" she screamed. Vegeta was now at the edge and could hold on much longer until bulma clamped down on him once more

"OHHHH VEGETA YES! OH KAMI YES! COME FOR ME VEGETA!" vegeta let loose the air he was holding in and finally let him self go. His eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure as the two lovers moans echoed through out the house. "oohhhh bulma,yes!" his hot liquid filling her as he exploded inside of her. as he came to the end of his climax he let go of bulmas leg and rolled to her side, panting and sweating.

"that...was...amazing vegeta! Bulma just managed to croak out.

"of course it was, you should expect no less from the prince of all saiyans" he panted.

bulma rolled her eyes and chuckled at him then turned towards him."I reckon we should play games more often."

He turned to look at her red face and rolled on top of her, placing the tea towel around her mouth and tied it.

"challenge accepted, woman"


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo i wasn't really going to continue this on...i was just going to leave the rest to your imagination but decided that i just couldn't leave it as it was. I HAD to write out another chapter to this kinky fic so here it is and enjoy ;)

Bulma looked up at the panting, dominating man above her as her mouth was covered by cloth. She gagged slightly as the material filled her mouth.

"okay woman, now i will show you how we treat females LIKE YOU on my planet." Vegeta towered over bulma and his eyes glistened in the light. He smirked and rose up, grabbing the woman as he went.

His arms wrapped around her waist he turned her around and bent her over the table. Vegeta glared at her slit and smiled, his member hardening once again.

He walked over to the kitchen and took whatever he could find. A spatula, another tea towel, a roll of cling film, chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream.

Bulma glanced back to see what he was up to and her eyes widened at the contents in his arms.

"turn back around now, my sexy slave. You are not to look at me unless i say you can, understood?" vegeta stormed over and pulled bulma's arms behind her back and secured them tightly by wrapping them in cling film. He grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around bulmas eyes.

Vegeta grabbed hold of the can of cream and shook it vigorously. His arm muscles bulging and rippling with each motion. He moved closer to her and squirted the cold thick cream down her spine. She shivered and vegeta bent down, his erection pressing against her pussy as he moved his warm tongue up her spine, leaving traces of white liquid up her curves.

Bulma could feel herself going slightly tingly down below. She was getting more and more wet with each lick and groan.

He finally reached her shoulder blades and pulled away, picking up the spatula he leaned in again and whispered into her ear.

"you have been a very, very...naughty...girl, my pet. And you shall be punished by your prince. Iam your master and you will obey me." He pulled her hair back and began to lick and suck on her neck, nibbling slightly and leaving a love bite on the bottom left of her neck, leaving it still warm and wet.

He suddenly grabbed a hold of her hips and spread her legs apart, lifting her ass into the air. He swung the black, metal spatula hard across her ass, leaving a red imprint on her round, perk ass cheek.

"ugggh...!" she groaned loudly into moist material. Vegeta smirked and chuckled slightly at the reaction he was given.

He repeatedly smacked her several more times, the loud slapping sound echoing across the dinning room. Vegeta was growing increasingly aroused at the moans she released and the slaps which jiggled her arse cheek.

"you've been a bad...girl havent you! you deserve this dont you?" vegeta's voice boomed over the sound of repeated slaps.

she tried to scream out to him, her ass going a raw purple and slightly numb.

She could feel his hard erection pressing firmly on her clit as he lowered her back down onto the end of the table, her pussy resting on his hard cock.

She moaned extremely loudly as he moved up to remove the towel around her eyes.

"you may now look upon me, woman. I have finished your punishment. But i haven't finished with you" he torn off the cling film and flipped her around on her back on pulled her hands above her head holding them there firmly as he climbed on top. He picked up the jar of chocolate sauce and dribbled in all over her body, rubbing it into her smooth, creamy breasts, her nipples rising.

Vegeta ran his tongue across her nipples and sucked off the sauce around her erect nipple. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt pleasure consume her. She wanted him and she wanted him NOW.

She writhed around underneath him moaning. He pulled up and stared down at her. "like that do you my sex slave?"

She turned her eyes towards him, they screamed out lust. Vegetas erection began to throb as he pulled her legs up over his shoulders. "not yet woman, you will learn patience." He raised his eyebrow as he lowered his face down to her pussy and ran his tongue up and down her slit, pushing his tongue down hard when he reached her stiff nub. She was moaning uncontrollably as she was being licked out. Her hands made their way to his hair as she grabbed and tugged at it. She started bucking her hips slightly and her legs straightened out and she curled her toes, she was so close and she could feel it. Waves of pleasure waving over her full blast and building up to a climax.

Vegeta pulled his head away just before she had her release. He leaned over her, grinning with wet perk lips. He removed the rag from her mouth and he was earned a pout from the woman below him.

"hmmm in time my pet." He was proud with himself as he saw how much control he had over this normally dominative female.

Tonight she was going to submit to him. "now my pet, touch yourself" his voice dropping to a low huskiness.

"what? Im not going to do that" she turned her head away, blushing.

"you will do as i say my slave or else you will pay once again." He moved his right hand under her back and lifted her up, his other hand grabbed, squeezed and slapped her cheeks hard. She growled low in to her throat and wrapped her legs around his hips, rubbing her wet groin up against his jutting erection. He growled in return and looked directly at her his woman.

"your not getting away from the subject my pet" he winked at her and directed her right hand to her pussy. She slowly began to touch herself underneath him. Vegeta smiled at his triumph and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately.

Her moans and groans once again melted and merged with his as he felt her hand moving below his hard member.

"keep going..." he whispered as he lifted her up and inserted himself. He began to move slowly at first and then faster and faster as he heard loud sounds of pleasure coming from her as she began bucking up against him, both of their sweaty bodies in sync.

He grabbed her arms and pushed them down above her head on the table as he pounded into her harder and harder. She was now almost screaming with ecstasy. " yes say my name my pet!"

" ahhhh...vegeta!"

"louder!" he panted coming close to his own release.

"VEGETA!" she yelled, mixed with moans. She was close now, she could feel his every move above her, filling her and pressing inside of her, brushing past that spot again and again and again...

Her eyes rolled back as she came...hard.

"AHHHHH...YESSSS VEGETA!"

He closed his eyes and growled low and loud as he reached his peak, letting his juices explode and fill her as she her walls closed around his cock and squesszing him tight. He let his head drop to her face as he kissed her softly. He lifted her up and carried her up to their room,,still inside of her, placing her on the bed she smiled at him.

"you see woman, you are my slave." He winked at her before he pulled away and flung the covers over her and entered the bathroom to take a shower. That was his workout for today, he thought to himself.

The thought occurred to him as he felt the hot water flow down his sculpted body.

'we should try this in the shower...' he smiled and grabbed the soap, washing and frothing up his body, calming down before closing his eyes and letting the warm water flow over his face.

'that woman' he thought to him self smiling while she slept soundly in the warm sheets. she was completely worn out and needed the rest. come to think of it so did he.

vegeta walked out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel into his hair and leaned against the framed doorway, looking over at the sleeping woman.

he smiled slightly and walked over to the bed and let himself fall onto his side of the bed. he placed his arm under the pillow with the sheets half covering him. the day was closing to an end but it was still warm. bulma woke to see her shattereed partner snoring into his arms. she sat up and curled her legs to her chest, watching his sleep peacfully.

she couldnt wait to see what they would do in the future, she never knew a saiyan could be so kinky and sexy. she guessed he let his animal side.

she simply smiled and watched him sleep until her eyes grew heavy and she slopped to one side and snuggled up to the prince before drifting off for well deserved rest.


End file.
